Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating nozzle and a coating device which includes the coating nozzle.
Related Art
Conventionally, when a target such as a vehicle body is coated with a coating material such as a paint, a device which includes a coating nozzle for jetting the coating material is used. In order to uniformly coat a target with a coating material, a coating device is proposed which includes a coating nozzle formed by linearly arranging a plurality of discharge holes (for example, see patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3732526